A Funny thing Happened on the Way to Ostar
by airefree051
Summary: The Squire's Tales: Gawain and Terence meet up with a very interesting person while doing a favor for Arthur. Complete!
1. Default Chappy

****

A Funny Thing Happened on the way to Ostar...

Description: Gawain and Terence meet up with a very interesting person while doing a favor for Arthur.

Rating: PG, For some major Terence humiliation in one certain part..Hehe.

Note: If you haven't read the books yet, I would HIGHLY recommend them. They are: _The Squire's Tale_, _The Squire, His Knight and His Lady, The Savage Damsel and the Dwarf_, _Parsifal's Page_, _The Ballad of Sir Dinadan_, and _The Princess, The Crone, and The Dung-Cart Knight _all by Gerald Morris_. _They are great books, and I just love them!

Another note: This is simply for fun. Please try to just enjoy it and get over the sometimes cheesy-ness of it. Thanks.

Disclaimer:

I don't own them,

I don't claim to.

So, please don't sue,

But do review!

**__**

Prologue

Many people have heard the tales of the great Sir Gawain, nephew and great knight to King Arthur of Camelot, and his Squire, Terence. Few, however, have heard the simple, yet enjoyable tale of their journey to the small town of Ostar. When a young woman comes to Camelot seeking relief from a pillaging knight in her town, Sir Gawain volunteers to go out. As they travel, they are met by a strange young lady, Mary Sue by name, and she joins their company. Actually, I should say, she follows their company. Heck with it, she follows Terence. Anyways, back to the story. The trio reaches Ostar safely, and this is the tale of that adventure, told by Sir Gawain himself, in excerpts from his diary.

So yeah. Super short. The rest will come soon. I plan on typing some of it up tomorrow, so. We'll see how it goes.


	2. Chappy 2

**_Gawain's_****_ Journal-At Camelot._******_Well, Arthur has asked us (Terence and I) to head off again. There's been talk of a recreant in the north who's been plundering, robbing and other recreant-ish stuff. This'll be fun. Well, can't write much. I have to pack_

"Terence? Are you in there?" Gawain knocked on the door to his squire's room. "Yeah..." Terence hurried to open the door and let Gawain in.

"Come with me lad, Arthur wants to talk to us."

 "What's going on?" Terence asked.

"Not sure. Kai just told me that Arthur wanted us." Gawain answered.

Terence just nodded, as they walked into the courtyard, where they found Arthur talking with Kai and a young woman neither of them recognized.

 "Gawain, Terence, this is Lady Luci. She is from Ostar, a small town just north of here." Arthur introduced the lady. Gawain bowed. "It is a pleasure, My Lady." He said. Lady Luci smiled shyly.

 "She came here to ask for help with a certain predicament she's in. Lady Luci, would you mind explaining this to Gawain?" Arthur smiled at her and she nodded.

"Ostar is a pretty small town. All my life, it's been very peaceful, but now some recreant is pillaging and robbing our shops and homes. I was hoping to find help here." She explained.

"Gawain, I was hoping you and Terence wouldn't mind investigating this for me?" Arthur said.

"We would be more than happy to help." Gawain said. Luci smiled, relieved. "Now, we still have a few things to do before we can leave. How could we find Ostar?" Gawain asked.

"Due north of here. A three day's ride. It is a small town, but the only town in it's area, so it's very hard to miss." Luci replied.

"Alright then, Terence and I will leave it the morning." Gawain said.

 "Oh, thank you so much." Luci said, a huge smile on her face.


	3. Chappy 3

**_Gawain's Journal- Journey to Ostar Day Two_**_  
  
_

_So far, after only two days of riding a lady has joined us. I must admit, she is a very beautiful, charming lady and a very good rider. She says she is also a great fighter. (She talks about her self plenty, mostly to Terence, though.) Oh, and her name is Mary Sue, and she seems to like Terence. A lot. _

  
  
"Well, I think we should break camp, Terence." Gawain announced, standing up and stretching.

"Aww..Already? I've really enjoyed just sitting around this entire morning." Terence said, grinning.

"Don't think I didn't lad. But I think we should keep going. Otherwise this three-day ride will become a five day ride." Gawain said, packing some of his stuff away.

"Oh, alright then." Terence agreed, standing up and stretching like a cat. Gawain grinned at him. Terence joined Gawain in packing away the camp, and then they each prepared their horses and rode off.

They went at an easy pace, riding side by side, just talking and enjoying the company and the surroundings. Just as they were going to break for the night, a beautiful young woman rode up along side Terence, mounted on a beautiful bay horse.

 "Hello there." She said, smiling pleasantly at Terence, ignoring Gawain.

"Um, Hello." Terence replied, offering a small smile.

"So, my name's Mary Sue. What's yours?" She asked. Terence looked over at Gawain, who shrugged, then nodded.

 "My name's Terence and this is Sir Gawain." Terence answered.

"Ah, pleased to meet you Terence and," She looked at Gawain for the first time, but paused, perplexed, and stared at him for a moment,

"And, um, Sir Gain. So, where you from Terence?" She asked, again shutting Gawain out.

"We're from Camelot." He answered.

 "OH! Camelot? With Arthur and Guienivere and stuff?" She asked, showing sudden interest.

"Yeah." Terence replied.

"So, does that…"

"Terence, let's break for the night." Gawain interrupted

"Okay." Terence nodded, then got off his horse.

"So, where you off to?" Mary Sue asked.

"Arthur asked us to look into something that was happening in a town not to far from here.

"Oh! A quest! Can I come? I can fight, and I can ride, too!" Mary Sue smiled at Gawain.

"We're probably not going to do much fighting, but sure, you can come." Gawain replied. As if we'd have much of a choice. He thought.

"Oh, thank you! This'll be so much fun!"

 Gawain and Terence began setting up camp, while Mary Sue sat, staring off into space. (Gawain later noticed she was actually staring at Terence. He was starting to get worried for his squire.) Terence managed to catch two very large rabbits and the three of them ate, sitting around the fire.

 Gawain was sitting across the fire from Terence, who seemed uncomfortable as Mary Sue inched ever closer to him. She kept saying something about being a runaway princess and batting her eyes at the increasingly baffled squire.

Just as it seemed she was going to crawl into Terence's lap, Terence stood up and announced

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed now." Gawain stood up.

 "Me too. We're getting up early tomorrow." He said. "Do you need a blanket?" Gawain asked Mary Sue.

"Nope, I have my own, thanks." She replied, pulling a thick blanket out of the bag she carried with her. Terence laid next to the fire, and before Gawain could claim his space next to Terence, Mary Sue laid next to him, a little (or, actually way) to close for comfort. Terence tried to squirm away, but he was too close to the fire. Gawain sighed, setting up his blankets and laying down to sleep for the night.


	4. Chappy 4

****

Well, here it is. Only a couple more chappies to go, and I intend to have those up by the end of the week. Hopefully.

This is the longest chapter so far, though.

Thanks to Elyse3 for being the first and, uh, so far only person to review. Oh, well. As long as you like it, I'm happy!

****

Gawain's Journal- Journey to Ostar day Three

Poor Terence. Our 'friend' Mary Sue has been chasing him around the camp like…well, basically like a mink in heat! I found Terence sleeping with a frying pan under his pillow. Poor lad must have be 'protecting' himself from Mary Sue. She really seems to think that just because she's a 'rebellious run-away princess from a far away land' (or so she says. A lot) that Terence will fall all over her. Just one more day, and we'll get to Ostar. Wonder if Terence can last that long?

"So, where are we off to today, Terence?" Mary Sue asked, smiling perkily.

"Um, with any luck we'll get to Ostar before dark." Terence replied.

"Oh, how fun!" Mary Sue clapped.

"Just remember that we probably won't do any fighting." Gawain said, looking at Mary Sue.

"Oh, of course! I remember!" Mary Sue assured him, "But I'll be on my guard, just in case!" Gawain smiled.

"Well, that's good I suppose." Gawain said. Mary Sue nodded positively.

Terence sighed, then set about finding some herbs and vegetables to use in breakfast, which ended up being very good. Despite that, he still felt kinda sick. Maybe Mary Sue was just making him paranoid as her constant watching of Terence's every move and uncomfortable close proximity while packing made him nervous.

Gawain and Terence quickly brushed their horses down, then saddled them up. Mary Sue was ready and waiting. Terence sighed, mounted and prepared for a long ride.

"Well, Ostar! Here I come to…er, I mean..Here WE come to save the day!" Mary Sue said with a grin.

And long it was. Mary Sue filled Terence in on the latest version of her origin story (The one in which after a great battle fought and lost by her father, Mary Sue was banished by the new ruler, and had been wandering around lost and alone for the last year, fending for herself. Gawain found that redicoulously hard to believe, especially looking at her new, expensive clothes…)

Gawain was actually kind of concerned that Terence might fall asleep and topple off of his horse. Just as it seemed that was going to happen, Gawain spotted a small house a little ways up the road.

"Terence, look." He said louder than necessary.

Terence's head popped up and he asked groggily "What?" Gawain pointed to the house.

Only then did Mary Sue's mindless chatter come to a halt. "Oh, a mysterious house! Should I investigate?" She asked eagerly.

As they neared the house, Gawain dismounted. "No, I'm just going to see if anyone is home and if they know how far it is to Ostar." He said, handing Guingalet's reins to Terence, then started towards the house.

"Hello?" Gawain called, walking to the door.

"Oh, this is exciting! What if some evil force comes out and we have to fight it? I'll watch your back if you watch mine!" Mary Sue offered.

Terence watched as the door opened. "Honestly, I don't think I'm going to need you to protect me from an old lady." He said, nodding towards the small, chubby but friendly-faced woman who stepped out.

"Hello." The woman greeted.

"Hello. I was just wanting to ask you if you would happen to know how far it is to Ostar?" Gawain asked politely.

"Who's asking?" A much meaner looking man stepped out.

"Sir Gawain."

The man eyed Gawain suspiciously for a moment, then disappeared back into the house.

"Don't mind him, Sir Gawain. Ostar is maybe fifteen minutes away. Ride for another ten minutes until you reach a fork in the road, then take the right. Ride strait on through, and you should find Ostar almost immediately." The woman said.

"Thank you." Gawain said, smiling graciously.

"Your welcome." The lady smiled back, then turned and went inside the house and closed the door behind her.

Gawain walked back over to Terence and took Guingalet's reins back, then mounted.

"We're almost there, at least." Gawain announced.

"Awww…How sad." Mary Sue pouted.

"Let's go." Gawain sighed.

After about ten minutes they found the fork on the road and turned right. Soon, a few more houses started to appear, then more. Finally, they found themselves just outside a small, but bustling town center. Beyond the crowd, Terence spotted a house that was larger and more adorned than all the others. Gawain also saw it.

"Shall we check it out?" He asked. Terence nodded.

"Huh?" Mary Sue had been staring off at something and had missed everything,.

"Just follow us quietly." Terence said.

"Okay, I can do that." Mary Sue nodded.

Terence rubbed his eyes and sighed. He said 'quietly' for a reason: He knew Mary Sue would listen.

"Sir Gawain! Terence!" A familiar voice called; it was Lady Luci. "Oh, I'm so glad you made it!" She said.

"I did promise you, didn't I?" Gawain asked.

Luci smiled. "Yes, you did." She replied.

"Who around here could I talk to about this?" Gawain asked.

"Oh, Sir Cardanus. He lives in that really nice house up the street." Luci indicated the beautiful place Gawain and Terence had noticed.

"Okay then. Thank you." Gawain smiled to Luci and the three made their way up the street. Almost as soon as they stopped outside the house, a short, squat man walked out. All three dismounted and looked at him.

"What?" The man finally asked.

Gawain was slightly taken aback by his abruptness, but replied, "We need to talk with Sir Cardanus."

The man studied Gawain, Terence and Mary Sue for a minute, then suddenly shouted, "MICKAL!"

After a second, a boy of about ten came running around the side of the house.

"See to their horses, boy." The man ordered. The boy quickly obliged.

"Come with me." The man opened up the big door and allowed the three to enter.

"What's your name?" The man asked Gawain.

"Sir Gawain." He replied.

"Wait here." He turned and walked through a set of double doors.

Gawain took the opportunity to look around the room. It was nicely adorned with some paintings on the walls a couple of small couches.

"This is a nice place." Terence said, studying one of the paintings. Gawain nodded.

"Uh..." Mary Sue started, "I suppose. But the paintings are a little out dated, but yeah, it's alright."

Gawain covered his eyes and shook his head, exasperated.

"Sir Cardanus will see you now." Gawain turned around to find the same man who showed them in waiting by the double doors. Gawain, Terence and Mary Sue followed him into another room.

"Welcome, Sir Gawain!" A friendly man greeted them. He looked no older than thirty. "So, how can I help you today?" Cardanus asked.

"Well, actually, I had heard that you needed help. Something about a thief in the area?" Gawain asked.

"Ahh, yes. Listen, how about a dinner tonight? We can all discuss it then." Cardanus suggested.

"That sounds wonderful." Gawain replied.

"And, I would ask you to stay the night, as my guests."

"We would be honored, Sir Cardanus." Gawain replied.

"Great! Traze will show you to your rooms. Dinner will be in an hour and a half. Rest, clean up, whatever your fancy. While you're here my home is yours as well."

Gawain smiled his thanks and the three turned to follow Traze, the man who showed them in, when Cardanus said, "Gawain, wait. I want to ask you a question."

"Alright, you go and I catch up in a minute." Gawain told Terence.

"Okay!" Mary Sue said, grabbing Terence's shirt and pulling him next to her.

"Let's go, sweets." Mary Sue said. Terence shot Gawain a worried glance, then they disappeared around a corner.

"How'd you find out that we needed some help around here?" Cardanus asked.

"A young lady named Luci came to Camelot, seeking someone to sort this out." Gawain explained.

"Luci, huh? Yes, I know her. She is a sweet person, and if anyone would do this it would be her. Ever since the robbing, everything has changed here. People don't trust anymore." Cardanus shook his head. "Thank you Sir Gawain."

Gawain nodded. Cardanus gave him directions to the rooms, and Gawain was soon walking down the hall Terence and Mary Sue had been just a few minutes earlier. As he turned a corner, Mary Sue ran past him.

"What the…" Gawain followed her.

Gawain stopped as he passed a door that was cracked open. He walked into the room and looked around. There was only a bed, a lady's vanity table and a dress closet. Gawain walked over to the closet and pulled open the door.

"Terence, what are you doing?" He asked, looking at his squire in amusement.

"I..um..Picking out an outfit for dinner?" Terence replied uncertainly.

"Really?" Gawain plucked at one of the dresses hanging up.

"I had no idea you were getting back into wearing dresses again. I'd suggest wearing this one. Green is a good color on you. And don't forget your corset." Gawain jokingly pulled one of the dresses down.

"Oh, shut up. I'm hiding from her! When Traze left us by the doors to our rooms, she grabbed onto my arm and said that we 'needed to be more than just friends' or some rot like that. So I ran. She followed me, so I came in here and hid. Then you found me and here we are!" Terence said, flustered.

Gawain laughed. "Listen. Let's just get this recreant guy taken care of, then we'll find a way to get her out of here." He said.

"We've got fourty minutes before dinner. Let's go clean up." Gawain said, tossing the dress back into the closet.

Terence agreed and showed Gawain to their room.


	5. Chappy 5

****

Well, here it is. Only a couple more chappies to go, and I intend to have those up by the end of the week. Hopefully.

This is the longest chapter so far, though.

Thanks to Elyse3 for being the first and, uh, so far only person to review. Oh, well. As long as you like it, I'm happy!

****

Gawain's Journal- Journey to Ostar day Three

Poor Terence. Our 'friend' Mary Sue has been chasing him around the camp like…well, basically like a mink in heat! I found Terence sleeping with a frying pan under his pillow. Poor lad must have be 'protecting' himself from Mary Sue. She really seems to think that just because she's a 'rebellious run-away princess from a far away land' (or so she says. A lot) that Terence will fall all over her. Just one more day, and we'll get to Ostar. Wonder if Terence can last that long?

"So, where are we off to today, Terence?" Mary Sue asked, smiling perkily.

"Um, with any luck we'll get to Ostar before dark." Terence replied.

"Oh, how fun!" Mary Sue clapped.

"Just remember that we probably won't do any fighting." Gawain said, looking at Mary Sue.

"Oh, of course! I remember!" Mary Sue assured him, "But I'll be on my guard, just in case!" Gawain smiled.

"Well, that's good I suppose." Gawain said. Mary Sue nodded positively.

Terence sighed, then set about finding some herbs and vegetables to use in breakfast, which ended up being very good. Despite that, he still felt kinda sick. Maybe Mary Sue was just making him paranoid as her constant watching of Terence's every move and uncomfortable close proximity while packing made him nervous.

Gawain and Terence quickly brushed their horses down, then saddled them up. Mary Sue was ready and waiting. Terence sighed, mounted and prepared for a long ride.

"Well, Ostar! Here I come to…er, I mean..Here WE come to save the day!" Mary Sue said with a grin.

And long it was. Mary Sue filled Terence in on the latest version of her origin story (The one in which after a great battle fought and lost by her father, Mary Sue was banished by the new ruler, and had been wandering around lost and alone for the last year, fending for herself. Gawain found that redicoulously hard to believe, especially looking at her new, expensive clothes…)

Gawain was actually kind of concerned that Terence might fall asleep and topple off of his horse. Just as it seemed that was going to happen, Gawain spotted a small house a little ways up the road.

"Terence, look." He said louder than necessary.

Terence's head popped up and he asked groggily "What?" Gawain pointed to the house.

Only then did Mary Sue's mindless chatter come to a halt. "Oh, a mysterious house! Should I investigate?" She asked eagerly.

As they neared the house, Gawain dismounted. "No, I'm just going to see if anyone is home and if they know how far it is to Ostar." He said, handing Guingalet's reins to Terence, then started towards the house.

"Hello?" Gawain called, walking to the door.

"Oh, this is exciting! What if some evil force comes out and we have to fight it? I'll watch your back if you watch mine!" Mary Sue offered.

Terence watched as the door opened. "Honestly, I don't think I'm going to need you to protect me from an old lady." He said, nodding towards the small, chubby but friendly-faced woman who stepped out.

"Hello." The woman greeted.

"Hello. I was just wanting to ask you if you would happen to know how far it is to Ostar?" Gawain asked politely.

"Who's asking?" A much meaner looking man stepped out.

"Sir Gawain."

The man eyed Gawain suspiciously for a moment, then disappeared back into the house.

"Don't mind him, Sir Gawain. Ostar is maybe fifteen minutes away. Ride for another ten minutes until you reach a fork in the road, then take the right. Ride strait on through, and you should find Ostar almost immediately." The woman said.

"Thank you." Gawain said, smiling graciously.

"Your welcome." The lady smiled back, then turned and went inside the house and closed the door behind her.

Gawain walked back over to Terence and took Guingalet's reins back, then mounted.

"We're almost there, at least." Gawain announced.

"Awww…How sad." Mary Sue pouted.

"Let's go." Gawain sighed.

After about ten minutes they found the fork on the road and turned right. Soon, a few more houses started to appear, then more. Finally, they found themselves just outside a small, but bustling town center. Beyond the crowd, Terence spotted a house that was larger and more adorned than all the others. Gawain also saw it.

"Shall we check it out?" He asked. Terence nodded.

"Huh?" Mary Sue had been staring off at something and had missed everything,.

"Just follow us quietly." Terence said.

"Okay, I can do that." Mary Sue nodded.

Terence rubbed his eyes and sighed. He said 'quietly' for a reason: He knew Mary Sue would listen.

"Sir Gawain! Terence!" A familiar voice called; it was Lady Luci. "Oh, I'm so glad you made it!" She said.

"I did promise you, didn't I?" Gawain asked.

Luci smiled. "Yes, you did." She replied.

"Who around here could I talk to about this?" Gawain asked.

"Oh, Sir Cardanus. He lives in that really nice house up the street." Luci indicated the beautiful place Gawain and Terence had noticed.

"Okay then. Thank you." Gawain smiled to Luci and the three made their way up the street. Almost as soon as they stopped outside the house, a short, squat man walked out. All three dismounted and looked at him.

"What?" The man finally asked.

Gawain was slightly taken aback by his abruptness, but replied, "We need to talk with Sir Cardanus."

The man studied Gawain, Terence and Mary Sue for a minute, then suddenly shouted, "MICKAL!"

After a second, a boy of about ten came running around the side of the house.

"See to their horses, boy." The man ordered. The boy quickly obliged.

"Come with me." The man opened up the big door and allowed the three to enter.

"What's your name?" The man asked Gawain.

"Sir Gawain." He replied.

"Wait here." He turned and walked through a set of double doors.

Gawain took the opportunity to look around the room. It was nicely adorned with some paintings on the walls a couple of small couches.

"This is a nice place." Terence said, studying one of the paintings. Gawain nodded.

"Uh..." Mary Sue started, "I suppose. But the paintings are a little out dated, but yeah, it's alright."

Gawain covered his eyes and shook his head, exasperated.

"Sir Cardanus will see you now." Gawain turned around to find the same man who showed them in waiting by the double doors. Gawain, Terence and Mary Sue followed him into another room.

"Welcome, Sir Gawain!" A friendly man greeted them. He looked no older than thirty. "So, how can I help you today?" Cardanus asked.

"Well, actually, I had heard that you needed help. Something about a thief in the area?" Gawain asked.

"Ahh, yes. Listen, how about a dinner tonight? We can all discuss it then." Cardanus suggested.

"That sounds wonderful." Gawain replied.

"And, I would ask you to stay the night, as my guests."

"We would be honored, Sir Cardanus." Gawain replied.

"Great! Traze will show you to your rooms. Dinner will be in an hour and a half. Rest, clean up, whatever your fancy. While you're here my home is yours as well."

Gawain smiled his thanks and the three turned to follow Traze, the man who showed them in, when Cardanus said, "Gawain, wait. I want to ask you a question."

"Alright, you go and I catch up in a minute." Gawain told Terence.

"Okay!" Mary Sue said, grabbing Terence's shirt and pulling him next to her.

"Let's go, sweets." Mary Sue said. Terence shot Gawain a worried glance, then they disappeared around a corner.

"How'd you find out that we needed some help around here?" Cardanus asked.

"A young lady named Luci came to Camelot, seeking someone to sort this out." Gawain explained.

"Luci, huh? Yes, I know her. She is a sweet person, and if anyone would do this it would be her. Ever since the robbing, everything has changed here. People don't trust anymore." Cardanus shook his head. "Thank you Sir Gawain."

Gawain nodded. Cardanus gave him directions to the rooms, and Gawain was soon walking down the hall Terence and Mary Sue had been just a few minutes earlier. As he turned a corner, Mary Sue ran past him.

"What the…" Gawain followed her.

Gawain stopped as he passed a door that was cracked open. He walked into the room and looked around. There was only a bed, a lady's vanity table and a dress closet. Gawain walked over to the closet and pulled open the door.

"Terence, what are you doing?" He asked, looking at his squire in amusement.

"I..um..Picking out an outfit for dinner?" Terence replied uncertainly.

"Really?" Gawain plucked at one of the dresses hanging up.

"I had no idea you were getting back into wearing dresses again. I'd suggest wearing this one. Green is a good color on you. And don't forget your corset." Gawain jokingly pulled one of the dresses down.

"Oh, shut up. I'm hiding from her! When Traze left us by the doors to our rooms, she grabbed onto my arm and said that we 'needed to be more than just friends' or some rot like that. So I ran. She followed me, so I came in here and hid. Then you found me and here we are!" Terence said, flustered.

Gawain laughed. "Listen. Let's just get this recreant guy taken care of, then we'll find a way to get her out of here." He said.

"We've got fourty minutes before dinner. Let's go clean up." Gawain said, tossing the dress back into the closet.

Terence agreed and showed Gawain to their room.


	6. Chappy 6

Authors Note: Well…This is it. Yupyup. I hope you all enjoyed this short, simple story of mine. Grins I have another one I am working on at the moment. It is a novel with three installments, and it is angst-major. Hehe. Cuz I am evil like that.

But for now, please enjoy the last part of Journey to Ostar.

Amber

PS: Here Ash…your fav line is in this chappy…enjoy.

One last thing: For anyone who's reading this story I highly recommend Macilwen's story "The Siege of Camelot" It is awesome!!

Gawain's Diary: Journey Back to Camelot

Finally…SHE'S gone! Terence has finally settled down a bit. At least, he's not acting as if he's expecting someone to jump out of nowhere and cuddle him to death. Death by Cuddle. Hmm… Terence came up with the idea, actually…

"I'll be back in a second Terence. Don't leave without me!" Mary Sue said, before running off to a nearby store.

"So, what should we do about her? I certainly don't want to take her back to Camelot with us…Eileen would kill me." Terence asked.

Gawain shrugged. "We could send her off?" He suggested sarcastically.

Suddenly, Terence's eyes widened.

"Oh, god. What is it now?" Gawain asked.

"That's it! That's a great idea!" Terence said excitedly.

"What is?" Gawain asked, confused.

"Listen, when she comes back let's pretend to be in an argument. You tell her that there is something on the other side of town you want me to check out before we leave but I am too scared to. She'll volunteer readily, to prove how brave she is! While she's gone we'll get out of here." Terence explained.

"Sounds good to me." Gawain nodded, "Here she comes."

As Mary Sue walked up behind him, Terence started. "No, Gawain! I won't go."

"Oh, why not? I just want you to check it out!" Gawain said.

"What?" Mary Sue asked, "What's going on?" She looked at Terence.

"Well, I heard something weird was happening on the other side of town. I asked brave ol' Terence here to check it out, but he doesn't want to." Gawain said.

"So! I just..don't want to." Terence retorted.

"Yeah..sure. You're just scared!" Gawain said. Terence reddened.

"You're scared? But..But you're the freaking Duke of freaking Avalon!" Mary Sue exclaimed suddenly.

"How do you know that?!" Gawain and Terence asked at the same time.

"I have..my..ways." Mary Sue replied nervously. Terence cocked and eyebrow at her.

"Anyway, would you mind checking it out Mary Sue?" Gawain asked.

"OOH! You're asking me?" Mary Sue asked excited.

"Um..Yeah." Gawain said.

"Oh, ok! I'll do it! I'm brave!" Mary Sue smiled, turned and ran across town.

"Does she even know what to look for?" Terence asked.

"How could she? There is nothing. Let's go." Gawain said.

Gawain and Terence grabbed their stuff, said a quick goodbye to Cardanus and headed out of town.

"Well, that was successful." Gawain commented.

"Yeah, I think so." Terence nodded, "As long as she doesn't follow us."

"As long as she doesn't follow you" Gawain said.

"That too." Terence grinned.

"So, do you want to stop and make camp?" Gawain asked.

Terence looked at Gawain as if he was crazy. "No, let's not!" He said.

Gawain laughed. "Let's go home then, lad. Let's go home."

__

And so Sir Gawain and Squire Terence did return to Camelot and tell the tale of Ostar. Mary Sue was not included in the tale they told to the court, as the gentle Lady Eileen did freak out when Terence told her of Mary Sue.

And as for Mary Sue, she wasn't heard from after the journey ended, but many believe she is still looking for Terence.


End file.
